


Constellations and Tired Eyes

by glasses_girl11



Series: Voltron: Legendary Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of season eight sucked, Affection, Anyways, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cliche, Come on, Constellations, Cuddling, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Keith (Voltron), I love yous, I mean, JUST ONE HUG, Keith (Voltron) is a soft boi, Kisses, Love, M/M, Smitten, Smitten Keith, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), So have this instead, Stars, THATS ALL I ASK FOR, This is a redo fic of the sunset scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but we all love him, cosmo is a sassy boi, cosmo is cute, cuteness, date, does anyone else wish they just HUGGED instead of just slapping hands, keith is cheesy, lance (Voltron) is a soft boi, redo fic, soft, softy, sunset, they are both soft bois, this is really fluffy, voltron season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasses_girl11/pseuds/glasses_girl11
Summary: Keith and Lance being soft bois.This is a short remake drabble of the sunset scene. Hope you like fluff! ;)





	Constellations and Tired Eyes

       There was a click-clack of boots on the metal of my mechanical lion then someone was speaking, happy and excitable. “Wow, you’re pretty hard guy to find when you want to be.”

     I smiled. His voice is always a comforting sound.

     I glanced behind me as the brunette approached. “Yeah, I—,” I stopped mid sentence, taking in what I was seeing. Lance, oh, my weird buddy, was fully decked out in what seemed to be everything you could find in a supply closet. Even Cosmo, who was sitting beside, me was curious. He had took his eyes off of the sunset — probably his absolute favourite thing in the world — and looked at Lance. He judged him for a bit, but then shook his head with a little snort through his nose. Cosmo looked back at the sky, deeming the situation unamusing, and tucked his head between his paws. Goodness gracious, I have such a sassy dog.

     My eyes widened in shock. “Woah! What happened to you?”

     Lance sat down beside me, almost touching, and took off the bucket helmet.

     “Krolia happened,” he stated simply.

     I cocked my head in confusion. Before answering, Lance wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pulled me ever so closer. “I told her we have a date tonight and I wanted it to be special for our last one in a while, you know? So I asked her some Galra traditions and junk that we could do together so we can both learn more about your Galra side. As you can tell, she freaked.” Lance turned his head towards me. “Also, how did she not know we are dating. You guys were in the Quantum Abyss together for how long? And you never told her? She was ready whoop my butt.”

     I shrugged. “It just never came up in conversation.”

     Lance snorted and rolled his eyes, placing his head on my shoulder. “Classic Keith. You are sort of reminding me of Micheal Tanner right now.”

     “Who?” I asked confused.

     “It’s from a— you know what? Never mind,” he said.

     I chuckled softly and placed my head on his, soft, brown hair tickling my face.

     We lapsed into silence for a couple moments after that. It didn’t last long, though, because it was soon broken by my wolf whining and nudging my arm. Apparently he thought that that was enough affection for Lance and that he wanted some of his own. I lifted the arm that wasn’t trapped under Lance and he eagerly jumped into my side. As I ran my hand through the soft fur do my animal companion, I had a thought that couldn’t be any more true. Nothing could be better than this. Not anything.

     The silence from there continued, quiet sentences mumbled here and there as an exception. The three of us watched the sunset together — a bright orange fading into a deep blue. Even when the stars littered the sky in their beautiful constellations and the soft snores of Cosmo filled the air, we sat. This might be the last time in a while we could truly be completely at peace.

     Only when my eyes started to droop, the stress and exhaustion from the past few weeks dropping from my shoulders, did I move, but only to lay my head on Cosmo’s stomach. Just before my consciousness left me, I heard one phrase that I would never tire of hearing.

     “I love you.”

     And as pure adoration warmed my stomach and a fondness filled my mind, showering me with comfort and ease, I fell into a sleepy unconsciousness, right under the gleaming and forever-lasting stars. I stay true to my word: nothing can be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you to everyone who read this! I originally wrote this after I finished season 8 and edited at the end of January and only now am I posting it. Good job, me! 
> 
> Anyways, I’m turning these drabbles into a little series! If you want to see more drabbles, subscribe to my account or the series itself. You’ll get email updates whenever I post a new chapter! Pretty cool, right? (Can you sense the sarcasm) 
> 
> Anyways, that’s all! Don’t forget to comment any constructive criticism you have and drop a kudo if you liked it! 
> 
> If you want to see updates on other fics I have or fanart, check out my instagram! https://instagram.com/glasses_girl11?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1v4crycspnfz
> 
> Goodbye! 👋


End file.
